ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Adventure 3 (2019 game)
Sonic Adventure 3: The Next Generation is a new upcoming game for the PS4, Nintendo Switch and Xbox One and the third Istallment of Sonic Adventure series and a soft reboot. It will be released in 2019. Plot Gameplay Playable Characters Hero Story *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles The Echidna *Amy Rose Future Story *Speedy The Hedgehog (17-year-old leader of Future Saviors, future son of Sonic and Amy) *Rennen the Fox (16-year old best friend of Speedy, future successor of Tails.) *Punches the Echidna (17-year old friendly rival of Speedy, future son of Knuckles.) *Kayla The Hedgehog (16-year-old future daughter of Sonic and Amy) *Leon the Fox (17-year old cousin of Rennen) *Shelly the Fox (16-year old cousin of Rennen, sister of Leon) Dark Story *Shadow The Hedgehog *Rouge The Bat *E-123 Omega ’Twilight Story’ *Dusk The Hedgehog (17-year old leader of Twilight Saviors, future brother of Shadow) *Luna The Hedgehog (16-year old sister of Dusk and a future sister of Shadow) *Omega Ver 3.5 (Future successor of E-123 Omega) ’Chaotix Story’ *Espio The Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector The Crocodile ’Sol Story’ *Silver The Hedgehog *Blaze The Cat *Marine the Raccoon Galacitc Story *Xavier the Hedgehog (17-year old leader of Galactic Saviors, future cousin of Silver) *Erina the Hedgehog (16-year old sister of Xavier) *Zeno the Dog (15-year old dog) Non-playable characters *Cream The Rabbit *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot *Doctor Eggman *Eggman Jr. (31-year old scientist and a future grandson of Doctor Eggman) Artwork SFModernSonicRender-1-.png|Sonic the Hedgehog TailsEpisode2Duck'd-1-.png|Miles "Tails" Prower SF_STEAM_MANUAL_EN_LRv5-9-1-.png|Knuckles The Echidna Team_Sonic_Racing_Amy_no_car-1-.png|Amy Rose SF_STEAM_MANUAL_EN_LRv5-8-2-.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Mario-and-Sonic-at-the-Rio-2016-Olympic-GamesCTRP_BGX_charS06_1_R_ad-1-.png|Rouge the Bat E-123_Omega_2011-1-.png|E-123 Omega Cream(Modern)-1-.png|Cream the Rabbit EspioNew-1-.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy(Modern)-1-.png|Charmy Bee Vector_the_Crocodile_2013-1-.png|Vector the Crocodile Silver02-1-.png|Silver the Hedgehog BlazeDecal-2-.png|Blaze the Cat 21_marine-sh.png|Marine The Raccoon SF_STEAM_MANUAL_EN_LRv5-6-1-.png|Doctor Eggman Metal_Sonic_2012-1-.png|Metal Sonic Sonic-Colours-Orbot-1-.png|Orbot Cubot_SLW-1-.png|Cubot Speedy_the_Hedgehog.png|Speedy the Hedgehog Rennen_The_Fox.png|Rennen the Fox 05_Sonic_3D_Knuckles-1-.png|Punches The Echidna Kayla_the_Hedgehog.png|Kayla the Hedgehog Shelly_the_Fox.png|Shelly the Fox Leon_the_Fox.png|Leon the Fox Dusk_the_Hedgehog.png|Dusk the Hedgehog Luna_the_Hedgehog.png|Luna the Hedgehog Eggman_Artwork-1-.jpg|Eggman Jr Voice Cast *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee, Marine the Raccoon *Mike Pollock - Doctor Eggman *Travis Willingham - Knuckles The Echidna *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog, Orbot *Wally Wingert - Cubot *Karen Strassman - Rouge the Bat *Michelle Ruff - Cream the Rabbit *Matthew Mercer - Espio the Chameleon, Leon the Fox *Keith Silverstein - Vector the Crocodile *Quinton Flynn - Silver the Hedgehog *Laura Bailey - Blaze the Cat *Johnny Yong Bosch - Speedy the Hedgehog, Dusk the Hedgehog *Bryce Papenbrook - Rennen the Fox *Vic Mignogna - E-123 Omega, Punches the Echidna *Kari Wahlgren - Kayla the Hedgehog *Stephanie Sheh - Shelly the Fox *Tara Platt - Luna the Hedgehog *Benjamin Diskin - Omega Ver 3.5 *Nicolas Roye - Xavier the Hedgehog *Cherami Leigh - Erina the Hedgehog *Max Mittelman - Reno the Dog *Patrick Seitz - Eggman Jr Trivia *This is the first Sonic Adventure game to not feature original voice actors, but feature current voice actors since 2010 onwards instead. Category:Sonic Series